The key exchange technology by which a plurality of users forming a group share a common key has been conventionally proposed. An architecture of an information system for realizing such key exchange technology is described in “Suvo Mittra, “Iolus: a framework for scalable secure multicasting”, SIGCOMM '97, pp. 277-288, 1997” (referred to below as Non-patent literature 1), for example. An algorithm for such key exchange technology is described in “Scalable Multicast Key Distribution”, [online], [retrieved on Mar. 4, 2016], internet <URL:https://tools.ietforg/html/rfc1949>” (referred to below as Non-patent literature 2), for example.